


兽

by Photiniaaaaa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo, M/M, Top Genji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photiniaaaaa/pseuds/Photiniaaaaa
Summary: 啪啪啪
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 23





	兽

源氏好久没和半藏做爱了。  
他扯着半藏进了家门，后者望见客厅里一片凌乱，眉毛都还没来得及皱一下，就被急哄哄的源氏堵住了嘴唇。  
源氏连去卧室的那几步路都不想走，直接把半藏摁在沙发里，锋利的爪子开始撕扯他的衣服，身后摇摆不停的尾巴几乎要甩到天上去。  
半藏饱满而弹性的胸肉很快暴露在空气中，淡色的乳尖已经充血硬挺起来。源氏一只手撕着半藏的裤子，一只手陷进他手感极佳的乳肉中，催乳似的揉捏搓弄。  
“唔！”  
要搁平时，半藏现在已经跳起来斥责源氏粗暴的行为，但这一回，兽欲似乎完全充盈在了二人的头脑之中无暇顾及其他。  
连空气都是辣的，吸进呼出的气体几乎能点燃肺腔。  
遥控器不知道被谁碰倒在地，电视屏幕一下子就被打开，白光照亮了沙发上的两具肉体。电视里面传来腻人的呻吟和啪啪的交合声，应该是源氏出门时还没来得及关上的色情片。  
但是没人在意画面和声音。  
半藏发丝披散，柔软的黑色狼耳抵住坐垫微微折起。男人双眼紧闭，他捧住源氏的脸颊热情地回应他的吻。  
没在对方脸上徘徊多久，半藏灵活的手指向下探去，抚过对方饱满起伏的肌肉一路向下，在胯间打转。半藏扯开源氏的裤头，轻易掏出对方蠢蠢欲动的充血的大家伙，用手指熟练地将它唤醒，直到完全充血硬挺。  
两人结束亲吻，半藏舔了舔湿润的嘴唇，随即推开源氏。他主动将两腿分开挂在源氏的臂弯中，向外翘出自己的屁股，用手撕开已经半湿的黑色内裤，将下身完全暴露在空气中。  
男人赤裸光滑的股缝间夹着一根毛茸茸的狼尾，其根部已经被后穴不断渗出的液体打湿，整个小穴已然是充分润滑过了的。  
源氏将上肢完整地压在哥哥身上，这让半藏的身体几乎对折，潮湿的臀部紧贴源氏的胯，两瓣臀肉夹着他滚烫的性器，刺激出更多的淫水，仿佛热刀割入白蜡。  
半藏的身体并不柔韧，源氏俯下时他听见了自己腰椎发出了一阵“咔咔”的响声，听得他耳朵一颤。他嘶了一声，撑起身子试图去调整成更舒服的姿势，就在这时，他忽然听见近在咫尺的地方，不知道是谁用腻得吓人的声音叫了一声“源氏”。  
源氏看见半藏原本耷拉得歪扭的狼耳瞬间绷得笔直，表情有些僵硬。  
半藏一脸“是谁他妈喊的”的表情，眯着眼睛转头看向声音传来的位置。  
然后源氏看到了一副极为可爱的画面。  
待半藏转头看清发出声音的画面，他笔挺的狼耳朵立刻垂成了飞机耳，面颊染上大片的绯红，他只有在受到强烈冲击时才会这样。半藏回过头，不敢相信地瞪着源氏。  
传来声音的是电视中的色情片，半藏怎么也想不到片中的主角居然就是他和源氏。  
片中，相机被搁在了书柜上，而半藏和源氏就在一米距离不到的大床上疯狂做爱。半藏被源氏摆出了一个极度羞耻的姿势，使得交合处压力骤增，快感成倍提升，他被肏得哭叫不停，射得一塌糊涂。  
半藏的脸已经红透了，他瞪着源氏：“这是你什么时……呃！”话说了一半，戛然而止。  
因为源氏已经被哥哥难得一见的飞机耳可爱到失去理智了，他双臂架着半藏的腿，手掌固定腰肢，粗硬的欲望找准流着水的穴眼，直直捅进了半藏的身体！  
“三年前，拍新房影像的时候，一不小心录下来的。就因为你想试试那床软不软。”源氏说着，俯下身，叼住哥哥一侧乳尖，嘴唇把整个乳晕都含进去，嘬奶似的吮吸，“我这三个月就靠着这个活了。”  
半藏折叠起的身体让臀部更加紧贴源氏的胯，浑圆的臀肉都被压到变形。  
保持这样的姿势，源氏开始抽送自己的欲望。肠道内有大量淫液被青筋暴起的柱身刮带而出，堆积在穴口，在阴囊碰撞臀肉时溅起一片黏液，碾出下流的水声。  
“啊…啊啊！”半藏慌忙抱住源氏的脑袋，十指插进他的发根。他的手指碰到了源氏的狼耳朵，后者的耳尖回应似的抖了抖。  
两个人真的许久没有做爱了，即使半藏的后穴足够湿润，源氏插入时肉壁过度扩张，也撑出了丝丝疼痛。  
半藏听着电视里自己的呻吟，心底羞耻得恨不得把耳朵堵上。他双颊极红，咬着牙关就是不泄出丝缕声音，换来的是源氏更加卖力的肏弄。  
源氏放开半藏一边奶子，舌尖在红肿如浆果的乳粒之间拉出一道细长涎丝。他抬眼望见半藏极力忍耐的面容，心底非常想看到哥哥红着脸不停呻吟浪叫的画面，毕竟他已经肖想了三个月之久。  
“哥，叫出来嘛，我很想听。”说着，源氏的下体找准了男人的敏感点狠狠一刺。  
“唔呃……”半藏瞳孔一缩，耳朵颤了一下，眼中泛起水光。  
“就是这样。”源氏点了点头，一只手握住半藏挺立已久的性器抚摸起来，粗糙的指肚狠狠碾过小孔和冠状沟，浑浊的前液从顶端流出又被刮走，这等刺激令半藏止不住发抖。  
“快，再快点……”半藏放在源氏头皮上的五指收紧了，他的身体也在回应源氏的撞击。  
源氏听罢奋力挺入，硕大的性器将半藏的穴口撑到平滑微肿，一抽一进扯的穴口的嫩肉微微外翻。  
半藏喘着粗气，偶尔夹杂几声难忍的呻吟，但就是不愿大声叫出来。  
源氏尝试了几次都没让半藏叫出声，他放弃了，委屈地撅着嘴，放下半藏的双腿，就着连接的姿势，直接趴在了兄长身上。  
半藏被放下的腿自觉地缠住了源氏的腰。  
“咱们好久没有标记了吧？”源氏抵着半藏凌乱的鬓角，嘟哝着。  
“不是现在，源氏。”半藏没怎么叫唤，声音却还是有些哑，“况且你也没戴套，要是射在深处很难清理。”  
源氏没说话，眼睛倒转溜得很快。  
“对不起了，哥哥。”源氏快速吻了一下半藏的面颊，在他还未反应赶过来时，扳着他翻了个身。  
粗壮的肉刃在半藏身体深处旋转，把肠壁拧变了形。半藏倒抽一口气，屁股夹得更紧了。  
源氏拨开半藏颈后的发丝，露出皮肤上已经变淡的齿痕，他用手指摩挲了一下，随即露出牙齿咬了上去。尖锐的犬齿轻易咬破肌肤，口腔中泛起一股血腥气。  
“嘶——”脖颈是半藏的弱点，他痛得挣扎了一下随即被源氏摁住。  
龟头挤入了更深的地方，肥厚的臀肉沾着脏兮兮的粘液被源氏的胯分挤变了形。  
源氏抬起头，将嘴唇周遭的血迹舔舐干净。他膝盖杵在坐垫上，双手掐着哥哥的腰将其下半身抬起，又往深处冲刺了数次。  
随后，源氏激动地甩甩尾巴，埋在半藏体内是阴茎根部开始缓缓胀大，这是兽人特有的结。  
结的大小很快就超过了半藏能承受的极限，湿软的肠道黏膜被迫撑开，淫液都被堵在了肚子深处。  
和源氏在一起这么多年，半藏被标记的次数屈指可数。因为雄性兽人没有雌性兽人那样柔韧弹性的阴道，几乎每一次做这种事半藏都会痛到哭叫。  
半藏疼到十指紧攥，指节苍白，指甲几乎要掐进肉里，他受伤的后颈还在不停地流血，一些温热的体液顺着颈部的弧度缓缓滴到座垫上。  
他低声呻吟，感受着不断被撑开的身体无声的抽气，内脏都仿佛被顶移了位。  
源氏摸着哥哥的飞机耳，安抚似的舔舐着半藏的伤口。  
结胀至完整后源氏立刻开始了射精，又多又浓精水灌进半藏身体，冲刷甬道内的褶皱，进到更深更温暖的地方。  
电视中的录像不知什么时候停止了，屋中只余下两个人凌乱的呼吸声。  
数分钟后，射精完毕，源氏从兄长的体内退出。合不拢的穴肉翻着一圈红肿的嫩肉不停往外涌着白精和淫液，把股缝淋得一塌糊涂。  
半藏脱力地倒在沙发上，他感到小腹处一阵湿黏——他不知道自己什么时候射了。  
源氏心满意足地压在半藏身上，他附在半藏耳边低声说了几句腻兮兮的话，后者却一直不理他。  
一定是生气了。  
源氏垂下耳朵，撅着嘴，试图用撒娇取得兄长的理睬。  
反正哥哥迟早会原谅他的！


End file.
